


Late Night Snack

by uttergamingtrash



Series: Culmination [2]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cunnilingus, F/M, Josh calling Sam "Sammy" will be the end of me, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uttergamingtrash/pseuds/uttergamingtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Josh can't stop thinking about what happened before.. They meet again and set out to continue what they started. Can be read with or without reading my other work, "Soaked"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Snack

That night both of them stirred in bed. Josh had woken up in a dark room, turned on, and unsatisfied. Memories of their make-out session in the woods on constant replay in his mind.

Sam hadn't slept at all yet. She lay awake distracting herself from the thoughts of Josh with a new book she had purchased for the trip. It wasn't doing a very good job, so far.

Josh headed downstairs to try and find something to amuse him, lest he be stuck thinking about the hot blonde that is currently only a hundred or so feet away from him. He needed a distraction, anything, to keep him from his sordid thoughts.

Sam wasn't far behind. Though she had already found something to distract herself with, she had an overwhelming sudden urge to find something to snack on in the kitchen.

They didn't think to watch where they were going. Both of them knew the layout of the lodge by heart, and neither of them expected to run into someone else this late at night.. Which is why they crashed into each other at two in the morning.

Sam looked up at the force that had just knocked into her. Only to be met with a shirtless Josh wearing only a pair of boxers. Even in the dim lighting she could see the outlines of his lean muscles, the bed head mess of his hair, and the shocked look in his eyes.

Sam was there. In front of him. Sammy was right fucking there, with her hair still smelling like the strawberries and cream shampoo she had used hours before. She was wearing an over-sized shirt of some conversational group he had never heard of and tiny pajama shorts. And, _fuck_ , why does she have to look so good?

She doesn't know where she found the boldness but Sam decided to step right up to him. "So.. Is it later yet?"

Maybe Josh is still dreaming, because there is no way that the exact words he wanted to hear her say just came out of her mouth. Since he's pretty sure this isn't even happening.. He kissed her. And as if by some cruel trick of fate, it wasn't just a dream. It was very, _very_ real. And it did nothing to help the raging boner he still had from when he woke up. He pulled back.

"Why'd you stop? We were just getting started." She was confused, he'd been the one to initiate it. Did he regret what happened before?

"God, Sammy.. I don't- I don't want you to regret this. We can stop right now and I swear I'll pretend it never happened." Josh's insecurities were screaming at him that she didn't really want this. _Couldn't_ want this, not with someone like him.

Sam saw the doubts that were plaguing Josh. She couldn't let him become lost in his mind. She had to keep him here in the moment, with her. "Hey." She said gently, trying to get his attention as he looked down to the floor. "Josh, come on." She takes her hand to tilt his face up, so his was level with hers. As their glances met, Sam swore she could see the admiration in her eyes reflected back at her.

"What?" His voice was thick with emotion as he stared into her eyes with a newfound intensity. Not bothering to try and cover it up.

"Josh.. I could never regret being with you. I mean, god, I've only had a crush on you since the second grade. I want this, I want _you_." There was vulnerability in her voice that she hadn't meant to seep out.

Josh bent down and pressed his lips to hers once more. A strong, calloused hand finding it's way into her golden hair as he deepened the kiss. He was the first to break the contact. "Why are you so short?" He murmured more to himself than her.

A gasp escaped her lips when he lifted her up, on instinct she wrapped her legs around his waist. Placing her on the kitchen counter, Josh smirked as he took in the stunned expression on her face. Her lips were a red shade and swollen from the kisses they shared, the blonde locks of her hair disheveled, and the unmistakable look of lust in her eyes. Knowing he was the one who had caused all this made pride swell in him and his cock grow harder.

Eyes never leaving hers, Josh's hands went to the bottom hem of her shirt. "May I?" Sam could only respond with a small nod. For once in her life she couldn't think of a damned thing to say. Her innermost fantasies were becoming her reality.

Josh pulled the shirt over her head. Both of them laughing as he got it briefly stuck on her. Leave it to him to give Sammy more material to tease him with during their hot and heavy moments. He had to remind himself how to breathe once he realized that Sam hadn't been wearing a bra underneath. He didn't even notice the blush that came to her cheeks. Her supple breasts and rosy pink nipples looked delectable in that moment.

A shudder ran through her as Josh made the first contact to her bare skin. His hands slowly moving from her stomach up to her breasts. Touches so light they felt like they were barely there, making her ache for more stimulation.

As she went to say something, it became apparent that this was all apart of Josh's grand plan. His thumb suddenly circling her nipple in a swift motion, applying more pressure than before. Josh heard Sammy's breathe catch in her throat. He looked up at her then, his hands trailing back down towards the top of her shorts, mouth lowering down to her right breast. He closed his eyes as his mouth gave a gentle suck on her pink bud, only to release it soon after and swirl his tongue across it.

One of Sam's hands reached up to wrap itself in the short dark brown curls on Josh's head, as the other was placed on the counter for extra support. Her mind forming only non-coherent thoughts with the increasing heat pooling in between her thighs.

He could tell that Sam was getting impatient, clearly wanting nothing more than to lie him on his back and have her wicked way with him. She could feel the smirk on his lips. This could only mean trouble for her..

Josh stopped his attention on her breasts and pulled off her pajama shorts in one go. Sam's eyes widened and she looked at him to see the fucker full on grinning now as he kneeled on the floor, arms spreading apart her legs, and mouth dangerously close to her sex. He placed kisses along the inside of her thighs, coming closer and closer towards his goal.

"What are you-" Sam was cut off by her own loud moan. Josh swept his tongue across her clit. She had never had anyone go down on her before, always being too abashed to try it. She mentally swore at herself for passing up this pleasure for so long.

Josh spent his time teasing her, drawing out her pleasure, making her writhe for him. His cock twitching damn near painfully at every sign of pleasure the blonde gave to him. And, shit, were there ever a lot of signs. The tightening of her grip in his hair, the way he could feel the muscles in her legs tensing up, her toes curling behind his back.

The pressure was building up in Sam, her orgasm so close she could almost taste it. Of course, Josh didn't miss this. A calloused thumb replacing his tongue as it formed swift circles around her bundle of nerves. His lips were upon hers, kissing her deeply, and she could taste herself on his lips. As her breathing grew increasingly ragged and her back arched, Josh whispered in her ear. "Cum for me, Sammy." Placing a small kiss just beneath her ear.

"Josh!" She couldn't help but moan his name as she came undone before him. The waves of her orgasm overtaking her as she forgot all about trying to keep herself steady on the counter. Instead throwing her arms around him, relying on him to keep her up. Her manicured nails dug into his shoulder when, instead of relenting his tormenting pleasure against her clit, he only slowed his movements down to a torturous pace. Softly rubbing her as she rode out her orgasm.

"Fuck, that was the most erotic thing I've ever witnessed in my life. Why are you so intent on killing me, Sammy?" Josh couldn't help but bring his hand up to his mouth. Making sure to suck off every last bit of the delicious nectar Sam had so graciously provided him.

"Please, Josh.." Sam's voice was weak as she pleaded with the man.

"Please what?" There was that goddamn smirk again. Oh no, she wasn't about to be outdone. Samantha knew that he wanted her just as badly as she wanted him. It was her turn to bring his pleasure to new limits.

"Please, Josh, I want you inside of me. Now." The urgency in her voice shook Josh to his core. He said a silent thank you to his past self for opting to sleep in only boxers as he tugged them down.

"Well, you know if you wanted me this badly.. All you had to do was ask." The slightly pissed off gleam in Sam's eyes only made her more beautiful to Josh. He could hardly believe that this amazing woman in front of him could go for someone as fucked up as him.

He positioned himself in front of her sex. Gently rubbing his cock up and down the length of her pussy, coating himself in her juices. Just as he was about to really set things in motion a horrible reminder sprung to his mind.

"Fuck. Sam. I don't have anything to use for protection.." He could seriously kick himself for his stupidity right now.

Sam started laughing as she saw that the disappointment was almost enough to bring tears to his eyes. "Josh.."

"Forgive me, but I don't really see the humor in this, Sammy." A pout found itself on Josh's lips. To be honest, it was a bummer. But this was already more than he had ever dared to dream about having with her. If this was it, it was enough. But, the laughter that reached his ears because of his behavior made him gleeful. If acting like a spoiled brat made his Sammy laugh.. Well then, it was worth his pride in his mind.

She laughed even harder at seeing what he was doing. Oh boy, she was going to enjoy the look on his face when she told him. "Josh, it's okay. I'm on birth control. We're good." His eyes widened as he heard this.

"So you just let me stand here.. Butt ass naked with an erection in my own kitchen.. Pouting like a petulant child to make you laugh.. While you knew there was no reason for it at all?" He was in utter disbelief.

"Pretty much, yeah." She finally had her own reason to smirk.

 _This is why I love her_. "I'm going to get you for this." He practically growled.

"Oh, I'm counting on it." Another beautiful laugh rang in his ears as he stepped forward, back between her thighs.

He entered her slowly at first, allowing her to adjust to him. Also, if he's being honest, to give himself a chance to become accustomed to the feeling of her soft walls wrapped around him. This wasn't his first rodeo but he'd be lying if he said Sam didn't take him to new heights of pleasure just because of the fact that it's _Sammy_.

As he sped up, she gripped him again. While moaning Sam took the time to silently thank the Washington's for having sound proof walls installed in their lodge. One could only imagine what Beth or Hannah's reaction would be if they walked in to find their friend banging their own older brother on _their_ countertop.

He pulled her closer to the edge of the counter, bringing her closer to him, and allowing him better access to her very core. Each thrust was hard and purposeful, as if he was pouring all the years of passion and admiration he held for Sam into them.

Her hips lifted up as she met him thrust for thrust, matching his pace. She briefly wondered if she was even on the counter anymore, or if he was just holding her in the air now. The thought was quickly lost as he found her sweet spot. Any last coherent thoughts turned into only a steady hum of pleasure.

Josh felt his orgasm threatening to overcome him and he could tell Sam was on the brink of her own as well. He cold feel her walls tightening around him, as if urging him to find his own release. His hand went to cusp the side of her face. He needed her to look at him.

"Sammy, look at me." Her eyes barely fluttered, she was lost in her own pleasure. "Sam, hey." His hand softly nudged her face. "Look at me."

Finally, she opened her eyes. Every emotion they had hidden from each other over the years was now clearly on display in the way that they looked at one another. Neither of them dared to blink.

"Come over the edge with me, Sammy." He whispered.

And she did. He felt her clench around him as her body was rocked with her second orgasm of the night.

She felt his hot cum spill inside her, as he wavered. Almost unable to stand on his own two feet.

Their heads were bent down next to each other, breathing heavily, with sweat trickling down their foreheads.

"So.. Since second grade, huh?" Sam couldn't resist the urge to lightly slap him.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I hope I did an okay job at this. I was a smut virgin before I wrote this.. Anyways someone requested a continuation and I thought I'd try my best because of all the kind feedback I've received. (Which I love each and every one of you for) 
> 
> Comments/Kudos/Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Thanks.


End file.
